


Found

by Isilfic (Isilweth)



Category: Captain America, Marvel 616
Genre: Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Domestic, Gen, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Pre-Slash, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-20
Updated: 2009-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-04 16:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/32198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilweth/pseuds/Isilfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU from issue #14 of Ed Brubaker's Cap - What if Bucky hadn't been transported to Fort Lehigh; Steve took him home with him instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Ashley and Merelyfic for the inspiration and enthusiasm.

The tips of Steve's fingers touch Bucky's scalp. Massaging. Calming his nerves. Both their nerves Steve hoped. Breathed. Having Bucky home still sharp and unbelievable if not for the physical contact.

Bucky had showered, taking a long time. Steve imagined he was trying to scrub the guilt of the Winter Soldier's actions physically off his ~~body~~ conscience. Steve laid out a pair of gray sweats and one of his ARMY t-shirts. It was a bit large for Bucky, but Steve liked the way it fit Bucky - loose and clingy. Comfortable.

Now though, the T-shirt was covered with one of Steve's towels draped around Bucky's broad shoulders. Steve was cutting his hair. Another thing Bucky needed to feel like himself again - a decent, classic hair cut. Steve was determined to do everything he could to make Bucky whole and well again.

He ran his fingers through his hair, separating the strands. Soft. Vulnerable. Beautiful.

Deliberate.

He cut the strands beneath his fingers. Coarse. Strong. Masculine.

Methodical.

He breathed in the smell of him. Clean. Earthy. Alive.

Sensual.

His hand strayed down to Bucky's temple. Stroked. Gentle. Possessive. Longing.

Bucky startled. "Cap. Steve... " Searching.

There wasn't any need to search anymore. Steve dropped his head to Bucky's own and kissed it.


End file.
